Paranoia
by NarnianPrincess
Summary: This is a one shot fic. It's relatively short and will not waste much of your time. I'm kinda new at the writing thing, so please be nice and don't forget to review!


DISCLAIMER: Everyone here knows that I do NOT own any of these characters! I thank the genius behind Harry Potter, JK Rowling, for giving me something to write about.  
  
Paranoia  
  
Ron was exhausted. He had been following Hermione for the past half-hour under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. His girlfriend and his best friend had been very secretive of late and he was determined to find out why. However, Hermione had acted quite normal for the entire time. He was just about to give up, when a hand shot out of a broom closet and Hermione was pulled in.  
  
He took out a pair of extendable ears that the twins had given him just in time to hear Hermione exclaim, "Are you mad?! We cannot meet like this! Where is your cloak?" A voice that was distinctly Harry's whispered, "Be quiet! We do not want anyone to hear us! Anyway, I could not find my cloak but I needed to speak to you." Hermione's anxious voice came clearly through the extendable ears to where Ron stood. "I hope that Ginny doesn't tell Ron what she saw." Ron couldn't believe it. Since when did Ginny keep things from him? And what exactly did she see?!  
  
Harry's voice sounded reassuring as he said, "Don't worry, I think we can trust her, even though she was angry that we did not tell her before." Ron began to pace, then, because it was obstructing the Extendable Ears, stopped and began clenching and unclenching his fists. Hermione's reply came loud and clear, "But it was a pity that she walked into the room before we had finished up!" Ron could hardly contain his anger upon hearing those words. *The two timing -----! * he thought, *she was supposed to be my girlfriend! And Harry is my supposed best friend! *  
  
Harry continued, "Yeah, I would have preferred not having anyone know about it until it was absolutely necessary." Hermione giggled nervously and replied, "I just hope Ron doesn't find out! It'll spoil everything!" Ron's face turned red with anger under the cloak and he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. At this point Hermione said, "Harry I am worried! I think that Ron suspects something! And besides I have never been so late before!"  
  
Ron after hearing these words, fell to the ground in open-mouthed shock. Harry's voice was now heard saying, "Don't worry Hermione, you're a genius! You'll figure something out." Hermoine sighed doubtfully saying, "I really hope so. Anyway I have to meet Ron now." She hurried off to the Gryffindor Common Room and Ron upon remembering about the meeting, hurried after he, still angry and hoping to get an explanation. They both reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione said the password, "Shakespeare" and Ron stayed long enough to catch his breath and to come up with an excuse. "Ron! Where have you been?! I thought that I was late, but you are even later!" She attempted to hug him but he turned away from him. "What's wrong Ron?"  
  
Don't play innocent! Acting as though you don't know what's wrong! Or  
maybe you just don't expect me to know! * He did not voice any of his  
thoughts and said instead, "Malfoy." She nodded sympathetically and said  
anxiously, "I have something to show you! Come with me!"  
  
Puzzled and still angry he followed her to . The Room of Requirements!  
She opened the door and everyone (all of their Gryffindor classmates and  
friends, people from other houses and even Dumbledore!) shouted  
"Surprise!" The room was decorated with balloons and a huge banner saying  
"Happy Birhtday, Ron!" There was a large table to the left of the room  
with refreshments and a big cake. Another table on the other side of the  
room was an even larger table holding more gifts than Ron had ever seen  
in his entire life. His jaw dropped in complete shock and his face and  
ears turned red as Hermione said "We were so worried that you'd find out  
about it beforehand!" and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Ginny walked over to them and said "Hermione the place looks even better  
now that you all have finished decorating it!" Then Professor Dumbledore  
walked over and said "Well, now I suppose it's time for the cake!" adding  
so that only Ron would hear, "I'm sure that you'll not be so suspicious  
of your friends next time Mr. Weasley!" 


End file.
